Bug (type)
The Bug type (Japanese: むしタイプ Bug type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Bug-type Pokémon are Bugsy of Azalea Town, of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Burgh of Castelia City, Viola of Santalune City, and Team Skull Boss Guzma. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Bug-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generations II to V Generation VI onwards Characteristics Defense On average, Bug Pokémon have the lowest base and base stat total of all types. Offense Bug is tied with as the most resisted type, with seven types resisting each of them. These resistant types are most effectively covered by attacks. On average, Bug Pokémon have the lowest base Special Attack of all types. Contest properties In s, Bug-type moves do not favor any one Contest category. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 77 Bug-type Pokémon or 9.5% of all Pokémon, making it the 6th most common type. Pure Bug-type Pokémon |} Half Bug-type Pokémon Primary Bug-type Pokémon |} Secondary Bug-type Pokémon |} Moves |100|10|anyadjacent|The user drains the target's blood. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target.}} Abilities Interacting with the Bug type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Bug-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Bug-type move, uses a Bug-type move, is sent out against a Bug-type opponent, is holding a Bug Memory, or is holding an Insect Plate or Buginium Z. Exclusive Abilities Only Bug-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items In the TCG Due to the decreased amount of types in the TCG, Bug-type Pokémon are generally listed as -type Pokémon. Bug-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to -type Pokémon and have a resistance to -types. They are strong against and , whilst Pokémon resisted it until the expansion set. Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Bug-type Pokémon of any Generation, with 18, and Generation VI introduced the fewest Bug-type Pokémon, with three. * Generation IV introduced the most Bug-type moves of any Generation, with seven, and Generations II and III introduced the fewest Bug-type moves, with three. * The type is one of the two types most commonly paired with the Bug type, with the other type being . However, there are a number of Bug types, despite being able to fly, that are not Flying types, nor have the Ability , such as and . ** Despite this, the only Bug-type Pokémon that can learn the move , and , are not Flying types. * Until , several Bug-type Pokémon ( , , , , and ) were unable to learn any Bug-type moves naturally. Each of them is now able to learn by level up. * In Generation I, the Bug type is super effective against Pokémon, while the Poison type is super effective against Bug-type Pokémon. As such, this was the only case when two different types were ever super-effective against each other. * The Bug type was the most common 4× weakness in Generation I, with 11 Pokémon doubly weak to it, mainly due to Poison type having a weakness to it at the time. * No Pokémon gains the Bug type upon evolving that did not already have it. It shares this distinction with the type. * Of all Pokémon that evolve at or above a certain level, all of the 10 earliest-evolving Pokémon are of the Bug type. * The Bug and type are the only two separate types that are not very effective against each other. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=むし (虫) Mushi |zh_yue=蟲 |zh_cmn=蟲 / 虫 爬蟲 |cs=Hmyzí |da=Kryb Insekt |nl=Insect |fi=Ötökkä Hyönteinen |fr=Insecte |de=Käfer |el=Εντόμου Entómou |he=חרק Harak |hu=Bogár |id=Serangga |it=Coleottero |ko=벌레 Beolle |no=Insekt |pl=Robak |pt_br=Inseto |pt_eu=Insecto Inseto |ro=Insectă |ru=Насекомое Nasekomoye Жук Zhuk |es_la=Insecto |es_eu=Bicho |sv=Insekt Kryp |th=แมลง Mælng |vi=Côn trùng |tr=Böcek }} de:Käfer es:Tipo bicho fr:Insecte it:Coleottero ja:むし zh:虫（属性）